Aslan class
Class Overview Class Model Type: Siege Perilous Class Advanced Leviathan/Dreadnaught Hybrid Name: Imperious Archangel Jupitris Talyn Serial Number Registry: LCAM-DSXA 91-369-088-01 Commissioned: 2399 - Present Introduced: 2401 22nd year of Creation Era First deployment: 25 January C.E. 71 Usage: Battleship, Flagship Replaces: Wrath of Achilles class, Falkirk class, Sovereign class, Eximus class, Izumo class Preceded by: Wells class timeship Succeeded by: "Glorious Heritage" Heavy Assault Cruisers Unit Run: NCC 80010 USS Aslan - Active NCC 80011 *USS Fanghorn - Active, *USS Vedra - Lost *USS Atlan - Lost 2 have been lost in all. The class remains in production. Command Structure: Fleet (Command) Captain: Perim (former), Captain (Executive) Michael Atreides (current) Commander: Murrue Ramius (former), Nietzschean Ryan (current) Used By: Peacekeepers, Asurans, Humans, Tau'ri, Travelers Faction Afilliation: Federation of Commonwealth Class History After the conclusion of the Temporal Cold War in the Post-Nemesis timeline, Starfleet decided that the aging Wells class were too expensive to retrofit and announced it would allocate a large-budget contract to the corporation with the best proposal. Biotech corporate spies got a copy of the requirement list, providing it to each of the Division Heads Morgenroete was among the 1st to complete an initial prototype which was a mothballed Hyperion class with updated systems. Morgenroete won the contract, but could not expand the design to fully meet all requirements. Fearing a loss of contract, Biotech activated its Section 31 ties and quickly located several agents. These agents led Biotech engineers to an abandoned Wyrqux base, where genetic samples were grown into a Leviathan designated "Moya" after a 19th Century SciFi character. After multitudes of tests, Moya gave birth to a hybrid ship which was quickly reworked into a 2 deck ship roughly equivalent to a Prometheus class The baby Aslan class "Atlan" quickly grew to an Adolescent stage of 10 decks before anti-aging systems activated and kept it there. During trial-runs, the Atlan went berserk and completly ignored operator instructions. When it began to dismantle the construction area, the engineers were forced to disable the ship. While the Atlan was lost, it showed remarkable survivability against overwhelmingly superior forces and was widly regarded as a potential success. Because Moya was unable to reproduce for a while, and Starfleet demanded an operating test bed for continued funding, Morgenroete engineers used the left over pieces of the Atlan to grow/build a new Aslan class known as "Vedra". Vedra built upon the knowledge gained from Atlan as it carried the Wyrqux genetic memory. This advanced model successfully completed trial-runs including a Staburst test. As the Vedra grew to the 10 deck limit, engineers decided to not introduce the anti-aging products. Vedra quickly grew to a full 21,730 deck natural size before ending the growing cycle. Unexpectedly, the technological parts of the ship grew with Vedra, upgrading as it did. Unfortunatly, some of the temporal technology had caused genetic errors and the hull-refit aging cycle started too soon. The engineers vowed over the dying ship to rebuild it to its glory and a few months later the Aslan was presented to Starfleet Command. Construction Info Mechanical designer: Lantean Kimitoshi Yamane Manufacturer: Moya (birthed), Morgenroete, Inc(A Division of BioTech - Key Story element!) Construction Facility: Orb/ASDB Integration Facility, Antares Fleet Yards, Antares IV, Newport News Orbital Shipyards, Earth Operator(s): Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation); Three Ships Alliance; Orb Union Home Planet: Tartarus Fleet: "Righteous Fist of Heaven" Core Fleet Involved In: Battle of Hephaistos Status: Active Power Sources (Primary): *1 Omega-13 Molecule/Neutrino Hyper Matrix (Central Power) *1 Zero Point Inter Sub-Dimensional Energy-Matter Bridge Generator (2ndary): * A4W Quantum Gravitic Hyperspace Tap *2 Mk. XII 1.5+ TeraCochrane Temporal Cores feeding two nacelles, Batteries (Emergency): *4 Vorlon Anti-matter power Bio-cells *2 Subspace-driven Auxiliary Power Units *Photo-electric exterior dorsal plating (Emergency) Propulsion Systems (Primary): *8 F119-PW-380E GN-Series Gravitic Repulsor Core Drive Grids (Interconnected) *3 "Terminal Velocity" Navigational Impulse Thruster Drives Thrust/Weight Ratio: 1.7:1 FTL Drive (Emergency/Ultra Long Range): Mark VIII Slipstream Starburst Engines (Teleportation Drive) Hull Composition Necro Bio-Metal (Corbomite Stealth Armor)/Neutronium inner hull (280 Isotope Density) *8472 Enhanced BioArmor middle hull *1.8 meter re-inforced Vorlon Bio-Armoured outer hull Hull Armor *39.1 cm Ablative Hull Armor *High-Frequency/Tension Battle Blades Active armor *15 m layered Sub-Atomic "Quantum" High density armour *re-inforced Plasteel / Crystalline Parametallic Blast Shields Defensive Systems (External) Defense Shield Systems *Bio-Regenerative Shield System *High level Structural Integrity Field *Lantean shielding system *Gravitic Defence Fields *GN Reiatsu-Chakra-Fairyoku Field *Bio-Electric Circuit Protection *Temporal Shields In addition to its firepower, the Aslan's armor and shields are so powerful that it can ram enemy ships without any risk of taking damage. Defensive Systems (Internal) 1 Central HYDRA Bio-Queen Defensive Unit Bio-Neutron/PPG array mounted over each bulkhead "Ray Shields" Mobile Forcefields Baryon sweep/VX neuro-toxic gas purge. Chompers(Cloverfield & Galaxy Quest) Stealth Systems *Sensor absorbant hull coating *0-emission fuel *EPR based Matter-Energy bridge Temporal Phase Cloaking Device *Vorlon Sensor Jammers *Bio-Holographic cloak *EM Jammers *Zero EM emissions *Completly isolated bio-electronics *external and internally cross-examined feeds Sensor Systems *HPAS-357Q System Search Sensor (Hyper Phased Array) *Lantean sensor array *Chakra-based Wide-Area Bio-Sensor (Byakugan+Sharingan) *Advanced Active/Passive IR Sensor *Advanced Light Amplification/Imaging Enhancement sensors *Environmental Sensor *Magnetic Sensor *Radiation Sensor *weight sensors *motion detectors (Internal & External) *thermometers Fighters *00C Extreme combat Suit *112 RAF-68 "Elrond" tactical slipfighters *22 AF/A-29 "Siefer" atmospheric attack craft *44 "Marauder" Vorlon Heavy Fighters *58 SA-32 "Vigilante" Tonka Starfuries *1 Technomage Prowler *160 ES-115 "Oracle" heavy sensor/attack drones *400 ES-14 "Janus" light sensor/attack drones *Bio-Transport pods (Unlimited) The Aslan class has a ventral hangar where starfighters and shuttles can land and embark from. Fighters are stored in Bio-Stasis sacs in narrow passages throughout the hangar area (the sacs both recharge and regenerate all fighters and related systems). Traffic control centers are located on either side of the main hangar opening, overlooking the area. The hangars are located at the sides of the vessel, with the fore and aft launch bays closely spaced underneath this area, towards the middle of the ship. Its sloping profile allows the Aslan class to be shorter than the Imperial-class while at the same time be able to carry a decent amount of landing craft and small starships. Each hangar is accessed by a network of organic tubes snaking from the main hangar. Each tube contains both non-linear accelerators(launch) and gravitic decelerators(landing). Weapons Systems Projectile Systems *Bio-Genic Torpedoes (Classes I to XXV) *Bio-Genic Quantum Torpedoes (Classes XXV-L) *Bio-Genic Transphasic Torpedoes (Classes L-LXXV) *Graviton/Chroniton Torpedoes (Classes LXXV-C) *OM-5 standard Offensive kinetic kill missiles *DM-5 standard Defensive kinetic kill missiles *PM-6 Star Arrow smart anti-ship missiles *PM-6L Strategic Star Arrow smart anti-ship missiles (extended range variant) *PM-6LII Strategic Star Arrow multiple independent kill vehicle (MIKV) variant *Tricobalt Devices *Nova Bombs *Neuro linked Biomemetic-Attack Drones *Sub-Quantum disintegrator warhead Torpedo Generator Systems *Interlinked Primary Transphasic Torpedo Generator Grid (Hull Wide) *T94-7 Rapid Pulse/Burst fire (photon and quantum torpedo) torpedo Generation Grid Particle Weapons Systems (Primary): *1 High-power Axial Super Quantum-Gravitic Discharge Bioship Death Ray *12 Heavy Quantum Discharge Sonic Ascendancy Frag Cannons *18 "Anti-Particle" Plasma Blast Generation Arrays *21 Reiatsu/Fairyoku "Bankai" Bio-Genic Neutron Batteries (6 Turret Arrays) *44 Pulsed Bio-Genic Trans-Neutrino Ion Blast Pod Arrays *376 Type-XII Heavy Bio-Phaser linear arrays (Point-Defense): *Biomimetic Phalanx CIWS grid (Hull Wide) *80 180TW Point-Defense Laser turrets (Countermeasures): *120 Radiating counter-measure generators *Anti-Particle beam Field Torpedos *3 Trans-Phase Eradication Arrays (Trans-Phasers) *Transporter intercepters Ship and Object Capture Systems *Tractor Field Grid (Hull Wide) *10 "Centerpoint" Gravimetric Repulsor well projectors (Large area/mass tractor beams) *Gravity Well Generator Torpedos (For Long Range Mass Capture) *Tractor Cable Emitter Grid (for precice handling) *Temporal Transporter Rooms Bio Ground Units *4,000 Repair/Maintenence Biomemetic Drones *Nano-Machine clusters (Attack, Medical, & Communication) *100 NOMAD Repair/Medical units *10 Prefabricated bases Ship Control Systems (Primary): *Combat Information Center "Bridge" *1 Bio-Computer Core Artificial Intelligence Entity (Central Installed System) *Central Neurotomic Protocore (Central Neural Interface) *Auxiliary Battle Bridge *Neural Interface Control chair *Genetic-Linked/Lockout Control consoles *Biomemitic Transmission Based HUD *G-Speak GUI *Neural Transmitters (Senior Bridge Officers) Navigation Systems *Lantean star map *Stellar Cartography *Astrometrics (Standard and Temporal) *Slip-map Avionics *Mental *Full Bio-Mech Nervous System (Ship Wide) *Nano Particle & Quantum (Temporal) based circutry *Truncated Neural Data Network relays *FTL Nanoprocessor Array Communications *Tachyon *Subspace *Mental General Stats Length: 1,100.43 m Beam: 110.30 m Wingspan: 67’ Height: 70.33 m Maximum Diameter: 108m Decks: 10 Inertial Mass: 3,055,000 kg Normal Cruise: Trans-Warp 16 Maximum Cruise: Slipstream ~Warp 29.3 Trillion Emergency: Starburst (Random, Instant travel) Max Sublight: 296,794 km/s Maximum Acceleration: 940 G Comparison Strength Index: (Galaxy Class = 1000) Beam Firepower: 296,960 Torpedo Firepower: 5,850 Weapon Range/Accuracy: 2,877 Shield Strength: 82,898 Hull Armor: 123,798 Speed: 44,967 Maneuverability: 19,797 Diplomatic Grade: 7 Hull Life: 280 years Minor Refit: 2 year Standard Refit: 2 year Major Refit: 155 years Ship's Complement: 885,212 1 Bio-AI command and control entity Crew: 708,570 (Standard); 1,000 (with Full Bio-Automation) Engineers: 4,815 Maintenance: 1,300 Pilot: 180 Steward: 80 150,000 CompForce Lancer Assault Protectors 150,000 PK/MACO Sovereign Ghost-Troops Troop quarters are located on the lower frontal section of the vessel, in front of the hangar areas. Officer/Enlisted: 1/8 Passengers: 479,000 Minimum Crew: 1 Evacuation Limit: 4,500,000 Pressure: 1atm Standard (120,000 atms during "Birth") Port and starboard armored loading ramps Dorsal lock-in/lock-out chamber Cargo capacity: 1,200,000 metric tons Magazine: 4,300,100 rounds (regenerative) Consumables: 400 years Internal Similar to a cross between Talyn and FF:VIII Balaamb Garden, but with a Galaxy class color scheme and feel. Landing Gear: 6 segmented "Titan" robotic arms + Wheels Advanced thrust-Vectoring Capable (multi-axis) Full-VTOL(Vertical Take-Off & Landing) Submersible: Tested to core of Gas Giant planet Deck Plan/Overview *1 Main Bridge, Main Observation deck, Captain's Ready room, transporter room 1, Bio-phaser Array (Top Foward)(2),1st Stage Bio-Torpedo Array, upper Main Engineering, plasma exhaust vents, upper sensor array,Officer and crew Quarters,Dilithium storage,Holodeck,Residential Quarters,Life support systems,shuttlebay 2 and 3,Power distribution,Science laboratories *2 Junior Officers Living Quarters,lower Main Engineering,main impulse engines,computer core, targeting sensors,mess hall,warp coils,Sickbay,medical and science laboratory,transporter room 2,Officer & Crew Living Quarters,warhead control room,gymnasium,transporter room, Residential Living Quarters,Stellar cartography, biological research, astrophysics, Science labs,Engineering support laboratories *3 Junior officers Quarters,computer core,warhead impulse engines, shuttlebays 1-3,antimatter storage,cargo bays 1-4,airlocks,aft torpedo magazine,warp coils, shuttle and workbee maintenance, Residential Living Quarters, life support system, main ventral saucer phaser array,Main impulse engines *4 Residential quarters,main shuttle bay,cargo bays,navigational deflector, phaser cannons,forward and aft torpedo magazines,2nd Stage Bio-Torpedo Array,lower sensor array,shuttlebay 1-2 exterior doors and elevator system, main tractor beam emitter,Conference room,Shuttle bay support, personnel transporter 5 and 6,Life support,Environmental support *5 Science laboratories,residential quarters,Maintenance centre,Science labs,Dorsal docking port, 3rd Stage Bio-Torpedo Array *6 Transporter rooms 1-4,science laboratories,main ventral phaser array,Captain's yacht docking port,Maintenance,Engineering support,Main Engineering, secondary ventral phaser arrays *7 Residential Living Quarters,Deuterium fuel pumps and fill ports,Environmental support,waste management *8 Residential Living Quarters,Battle Bridge,Dilithium fuel storage,Cargo bay 3, brig, detainee debriefing *9 Residential Living Quarters,including captains Quarters, impulse engines, secondary phaser arrays,Docking latches and supporting mechanisms,Dilithium fuel storage,Cargo bay 12 *10 Ten forward,Holodeck 5,computer cores,escape pods,landing struts,Emergency batteries, phaser bank systems,Living Quarters,Dilithium injection reactors,Antimatter injection reactors,Omega Molecule storage pods :"This vessel, robed in death, shall be as the foretold beacon upon a mount, a flame against the dark, and the blood-red wine of retribution's wrath for our enemies." :― Fleet Admiral Michael Atreides Category:Class of Starship